Fight
by WeirdsBestFriend
Summary: Two-bit decided to fight instead of let Cherry go back with that guy. He fought but.. something happened. Something happend to Two-bit. And it's not good.


**Summary: What if Two-bit actually did fight that guy, Randy from the Drive-in fight scene? What if? **

**No ones P.O.V**

" Who you callin' a bum, _pal_!? " Two bit screamed angrily.

" You! " Randy, as they called him, retorted back. " Listen! We got..we got two more of us in the backseat!"

Two-bit whirled around, hitting a glass son the fence to make it a weapon, and gave it to Ponyboy. He took out a switch blade and pointed it at them in a threatening stance close to the guys face.

" Pity the backseat " Two-bit said back. " Your lookin' for a fight! "

" I _am _lookin' for a fight! " another guy said.

" Come on! "

" Come on! "

" Right now! Let's go! "

Alright! We'll go with you! Just wait a minute.." Cherry told Randy.

" Why? We ain't afraid of these bastards! " Two-bit said to her.

He gave a look of determination.

" I hate fights, alright!? I hate 'em. " Cherry replied back getting into Two-bits face. She backed away and started walking away for a moment.

The soc's started laughing.

" Sorry Cherry.." Two-bit whispered.

He put away his knife fast and ran to the first guy he could and punched him in the head.

" Ah! " The guy yelled out in pain as he dropped to the ground.

Two more guys came out of the back of the car.

_'guess he wasn't lying. ' _Two-bit thought to himself.

The guy who had fell down, stood back up and growled angrily.

" Johnny, Ponyboy! Get outta here! You too ladies! Go! " Two-bit screamed.

" But-" Ponyboy started.

" Now! " He screamed even harder. he stood in a position with his fists up, ready to rumble.

Ponyboy looked at Two-bit one time over his shoulder as Johnny pulled on him. Ponyboy nodded and started to run along with the two girls. Cherry ran alongside Ponyboy as Marcia ran along side Johnny.

They stop and panted as they got close to Pony's house.

" Is he gonna be okay!? " Cherry exclaimed while panting.

" I-I'm not sure.... I'll tell my brother about Two-bit. " Pony finally replied nodding.

" Soda? " Cherry asked.

" No, not him, the other one, who hates me. Darrel. " Pony said back to her.

" Oh. " Cherry mumbled.

They walked until they had reached Pony's house, Johnny not wanting to go home just yet and the two girls wanting to make sure that Two-bit wasn't dead. Pony opened the door slowly and walked inside. Soda was on the couch and Darrel was sitting there too, he was reading a newspaper.

" Darrel? " Pony said trying to get his attention.

" Hm? " he asked without looking away from the paper.

After a moment of silence. Darrel put the paper down to give Pony what he wanted, eye contact.

" Who are these ladies? " Darrel asked with a curious expression on his face.

" Marica and Cherry. " Johnny replied this time as he pointed to the one who's name he called.

" I have something to tell you though Darrel. It's important. " Ponyboy said in a serious tone.

" Go ahead. " Darrel replied.

" Two-bit's in trouble. he was fightin' a soc! " Pony yelled frantically.

" Two-bit's always in trouble with the socs. " Darrel replied with a smirk on his face. " Don't worry about him. "

" No, there were at least six of 'em and he was by himself fightin' them! " Ponyboy yelled again.

" What!? Six of 'em!? By himself!? Is he nuts!? Oh wait.. stupid question. But still! Six?! " Sodapop just about blew a lung out yelling so hard.

" Where is he? " Darrel asked in a dead serious voice. He was _worried_ now.

" He was over by the Drive in. " Pony replied obviously talking about the drive in movies.

" I'll be back in a minute. Now don't you go any-" Darrel started.

" No, were comin' too! " Johnny demanded. He covered his mouth and looked around a little nervous. He wasn't used to speakin' out of line like that and dictating people around.

Darrel looked Johnny and then looked away as quickly as he gave him eye contact. Shivers went up his spine. Something wasn't right. they needed to get over to Drive-in right away. Even if it meant he had to bring along his two kid-sons, a good friend of one of kid-sons, and then two ladies. he had to do what he had to do.

Another shiver went down his spine.

" Fine! " Darrel growled in anger and opened the door as he left with the others tagging along.

**Please review! (: **


End file.
